The Wierdo House of Hogwarts
by Sky Luna Potter
Summary: After the war Mr. George Wudbaly the minister of magic in America suggested that Hogwarts should have a house for people who could be in any house. The ministry loved the idea and named the house after him. Most of the students in that house happened to be complete and utter weirdos. This is the story of a group of 5th years in Wudbaly house aka the weirdo house of Hogwarts.
1. Characters

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**The characters are based off of my**

**real life friends**

**Sky Luna Potter**

**Name:** Sky Lovegood

**Parents:** Neville and Luna.

**Appearance:** Neville's sandy blonde hair and Luna's eyes

**Family and personal info:** Neville and Luna were dating during the time that the trio was looking for horcruxes. Shortly before the battle of Hogwarts Luna got pregnant. A couple of weeks later they decided to mutually break up. But Alaska still kept in touch with her father since Neville and Luna stayed friends.

**Age:** 15

**Artemis Raven Courtney**

**Name:** Z Weasley

**Parents:** Ron and Hermione

**Appearance:** Ron's straight red hair and Hermione's brown eyes, obtained a tan after spending so many summers with her Uncle Charlie in Romania.

**Family and personal info:** During the battle of Hogwarts Hermione (like Luna) was pregnant. As soon as she and Ron found out they got married and then ended ep having 2 other children together (Rose and Hugo). The reason why Z is not in the '19 years later' scene is because she had already finished school.

**Age:**15

**Suncentenary**

**Name: **Wesley Scamander

**Parents:** Luna and Rolf

**Personality: **Fun, crazy and insane.

**Appearance: **Short blonde hair (Luna) with red tips and deep blue eyes (Rolf)

**Family and personal Info: **Used to be 's twin. After getting bored of looking exactly like his twin he died the tips of his hair red. At the age of 10 he became a guy and changed his name to Wesley.

**Age:** 13

**Yukubadger333  
><strong>**Name: **Weasel Scamander

**Parents:** Luna and Rolf

**Appearance:** Exactly like Wesley

**Family and personal info**: Used to be Lorcan. Wesley's twin. Changed his name from Lorcan to Weasel, because who wants to be called Lorcan.

**Age:** 13

**WK**

**Name:** Viktor Malfoy

**Parents:** Draco and Astoria

**Appearance:** A decoy of Malfoy

**Family and personal info:** Viktor always plays pranks on his little brother Scorpius, but pretends to be innocent and tries (and deliberately fails) to help him.

**Age:** 15

**ND**

**Name: **Roxanne Weasley

**Parents:** George and Angelina

**Appearance: **Has George's complexion and eyes (dyed her hair blonde)

**Family and personal info: **After Fred's death George and Angelina started dating. A few weeks later Angelina got pregnant. They got married later on and had another son called Fred

**Age:** 15

**HM**

**Name**: Nick White

**Parents:** Squibs related to Dumbledore

**Appearance:** Straight white hair and creepily beautiful green eyes normally.

**Family and personal info:** Grew up thinking he was a muggle. Is also a morphamagus

**Age:** 15

**AK**

**Name:** Deetle Snape

**Parents:** Snape and some whore

**Appearance:** Dark skin (her mother's) and Snape's black hair

**Family and personal info:** A few days before his death Snape went to a bar. He met a slut that got him drunk and slept with him. She found out she was pregnant 5 days later but he had died the night before.

**Age: **15

**HK**

**Name**: Reus Zed

**Parents:** Muggles

**Appearance:** Dark skin, messy black hair and brown eyes

**Family and personal info:** Despite being a muggle born he gets top marks on all the tests which drives Z crazy

**Age:** 15


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

*Sky's POV*

I woke up to the sound of Weasel and Wesley knocking on my door. "Sky wake up, we're going to be late!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs. Damn, they might not be identical twins but they talk at the same time as if they're the same freakin' person.

"'I'll be done in 10 minutes!" I yelled back, even though I knew that it was going to take me longer.

*Wesley's POV*

So, after about half an hour Sky finally decided to show up and we got in the car. Weasel and I spent the entire trip to Kings Cross excitedly jumping up and down in our seats whilst Sky kept trying and failing to act more mature than us. We knew she too wanted to act childish but told herself that she was too old for that.

*Weasel's POV*

When we finally got to Kings Cross most of our friends were already there waiting by platform nine and three quarters. Roxanne noticed us first and waved and smiled at us. Next to her Z was complaining to Deetle about how late Viktor is and Reus was annoying the crap out of Nick. All our parents were standing a little further back so that we didn't seem suspicious. Just a group of harmless teenagers hanging out together at the train station. We had no idea why Viktor was late. If we knew we wouldn't have been so pissed at him.


End file.
